Shades of Grey
by Miss Anna Marie
Summary: There are many shades of grey, as well as pink and purple. JinxRaven
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for a few of my own characters.  
Author's note: AU. Some of my facts may be off. I am in the process of writing this so it might be a while until another chapter is up, but I will try to get them up as fast as I can.  
Warnings: This story contains femslash, so if you don't like it then please don't read.

* * *

Black and white. Dark and light. Good and bad. Everything is not as it seems. We are constantly fed lies until we believe there is no middle. Most people are simply victims of circumstance or mere toys of fate. There is no such thing as pure evil, it is a figment of our imagination and we don't realize it until we start peeling away the layers. We cannot see the truth until we accept it. We must discern for ourselves what is right in this world, for it is not simply black and white. There are many shades of grey, as well as pink and purple.


	2. A Day at the Beach

Here is my first chapter. I hope you all like it.

* * *

Jinx pulled back her cotton-candy hair into a loose bun, a few wayward strands falling around her face. She walked to her closet and yanked out a pair of black cargo pants and a white tank top and slipped them over her pink swimsuit, almost perfectly matching her hair. As she grabbed her flip-flops she heard a loud knock on her door. She rushed to her apartment door and opened it to a comical sight.

Standing in the doorway was her two best friends and her girlfriend. The big-boned teen, appropriately nicknamed Mammoth, who had knocked on the door, was wearing bright red trunks and a mustard yellow t-shirt. The small boy, who looked even smaller standing next to his friend, also wore brightly-colored trunks, but were more orangish than red. They were carrying a pastel striped bag, which held towels and sunscreen, and a blue cooler full of food and drinks.

Then there was her girlfriend, Becky, a fellow student at Hive Academy. She wore a jean mini-skirt and a black tube top over a green bikini. She had her long blonde hair in two braids and a pair of green sunglasses were propped on top of her head.

"Are you ready?" Jinx was startled out of her trance by Gizmo's question.

"Just about," Jinx replied as she dashed back to her bathroom. "I just need to grab a few thing," she shouted back to her friends as she grabbed a towel and stuffed it in a pink tote bag along with a bottle of new sunscreen and her favorite book.

* * *

"Come on guys!" Beastboy yelled to his friend.

"It's not like we're going to be late." Raven replied leisurely. "The beach isn't going to close anytime soon."

"We just want to get there before it gets too crowded." Robin said as he walked out of the room he shared with his girlfriend.

"Let's just go," Raven spoke sharply. As she got into the car she silently wished that something would happen to make her day better.

* * *

Jinx sat on her towel watching her girlfriend surf. She chuckled to herself as the had her ninth wipeout . Becky's head popped out of the water and she started swimming to the shore. She grabbed her board and walked up to her laughing girlfriend.

"And what, may I ask, are you laughing at?" Becky inquired with a sly smile on her face.

Jinx stopped her laughter just long enough to reply. "Oh, I just saw this girl being swept under the waves. It was quite funny." A huge grin spread across her face and, before she could start laughing again, she was attacked by a very wet girl. They playfully on top of the sand until Becky picked up the smaller girl and carried the screaming girl to the water. Jinx was tossed into the water with a big plop. She sputtered as she swallowed some salty water.

She grinned as she looked at Becky. "Oh, you just made a big mistake."

* * *

Cyborg pulled up to the parking lot and maneuvered into a small space. Everyone filed out of the car carrying towels, drinks, sunscreen, and a few other beach essentials. They walked out onto the sand and found an empty spot. Raven set up a beach umbrella while Starfire and Robin laid out towels and chairs, and Cyborg and Beastboy put up a volleyball net.

Raven sat down on her towel and took out her book as her friends started a game of volleyball. She had only read a few pages before she was interrupted by some girls shrieking. She looked up expecting to see a couple of pre-adolescent girls trying to impress overgrown males. Instead she saw a pink-haired girl with almost creamy white skin. She stared at the girls play fighting for a few minutes until they went back to their towels and laid down next to each other. She found herself wanting to be the blonde girl, who was now practically sitting on top of the cotton-candy girl.

* * *

Jinx looked down at her girlfriend, who had fallen asleep after their little adventure. She searched for her two friends who had abandoned them for a couple of bleached-blonde, fake-chested girls. She spotted them making total idiots of themselves by their attempts at flirting. She shook her head as she stood up. She started walking with her feet partially in the water, not knowing where she was going. Feeling someone looking at her she glanced up and pink eyes connected with violet eyes. She slightly smiled and blushed before she put her head back down. The girl looked so familiar but she couldn't place her. She walked back to Becky and noticed that she was awake.

"Hey, do you know that girl?" she pointed at the violet-haired girl. "Does she go to the Academy, or something?"

Becky looked at the girl and instantly recognized her. "Of course I know who she is. That's Raven, from the Teen Titans. How could you not know that?"

"Hmm," was all Jinx could say as she watched her. She felt herself drawn to this girl, the very person she wasn't even supposed to be friendly towards.

The rest of the day two girls kept stealing glances at each other hoping that one day they might meet each other, someway, somehow.


	3. Pretty Much Amazing

Here's the next chapter. Sorry that it was so long. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I hope you like this one, and I would appreciate any comments you have.

* * *

Fresh rain pattered lightly on the window pane that belonged to a pink-haired teen. It seemed as if, no matter where she went, she was always looking out the window. No one knew what she was looking for, or who, but they had already given up talking to her since she would just mumble a response. She had been like that for three days and if anyone would have bothered to put the facts together they might have known the root of her strange behavior.

It had been three days since Jinx had seen the girl, who served as the root, but it hadn't even been three seconds since she had thought of her. Jinx was rather impulsive. When she wanted something she would think of a way in 5 seconds and accomplish it in 3. So when she still hadn't thought of a way to just talk to the girl she realized that it wouldn't be an easy task. She wasn't sure what she would do, but she knew she wouldn't give up no matter what came her way.

* * *

Raven sat on her bed and tried to meditate for what seemed like the hundredth time. She really hadn't been acting any differently, except for the meditation, but she always had a pink-haired girl on her mind. She didn't even know the girl's name and it was obvious that she was already taken, so it puzzled her when she couldn't think about anything else.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as a sharp peal coursed through her room. Sighing, she lifted herself off the bed. She was hoping that it would be a peaceful night so that she could sort out her thoughts, but she had to throw all those hopes away for now.

* * *

Jinx had been walking down the street when she noticed a jewelry store. She decided that this was her time to be impulsive. She went to the back of the store and found a back way in and tiptoed to the glass cases that held the jewelry. She browsed around for the perfect thing for her crush. Her gaze fell on a diamond and pink sapphire heart necklace knowing that this would be the one. She picked up her lock-picking set and attempted to open the glass door. After 6 tries she heard an alarm go off. She knew that she had to get out fast, so she broke the glass and grabbed the necklace.

Hearing sirens approaching she frantically fled to the back door. The rain was down harder than before, and it was so dark that she could barely see where she was going, but she took off as fast as she could down an alleyway.

* * *

"Raven," Robin called out to Raven, who was already thinking about the pink-haired girl and wondering where she was on a night like this.

"Raven," Robin called her name again and she turned towards him. "The police think it was only one person, since they only took a necklace. Someone said that they heard running down that alleyway. Could you handle this by yourself?"

"Sure," Raven replied tiredly. She levitated off the ground and lifted herself until she was higher than the buildings. She went the direction that Robin had shown her. She had only gone a few blocks when she noticed someone running, and she saw them just in time before they ducked into an apartment.

Landing back on the ground she walked slowly to the window, thanking the gods that there was an overhang. She peered through the window and saw a girl take off a black beanie. She gasped as long cotton-candy hair fell down around the girl's shoulders.

* * *

Jinx sat down on her couch, after peeling off her wet clothes, and admired her treasure. She had just started wondering how she would find the girl and give it to her until her thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on her door.

She opened the door to find the girl that plagued her thoughts. "Raven! What are you doing here?" she rattled off quickly. She felt a cool mist across her body and she looked down and noticed that she was wearing her favorite pair of underwear. She snapped her eyes back at Raven and then back again at the frogs on her underwear. She dived behind her couch as she grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. She quickly popped her head up, followed by her now covered body, and rushed back to the girl in the doorway.

Raven hadn't moved but a small smile was making it's way onto her face as she watched the embarrassed girl.

"Um, sorry about that" Jinx's cheeks blushed a violent red. "You're soaked. Do you want to come in?"

"Well it appears that you know who I am, but I don't quite know who you are." Raven's voice had a slight amusing tone to it.

Jinx had forgotten that they had never been formally introduced, and that Raven probably had no idea who she was. "Idiot," Jinx hissed as she slapped herself. "I'm Jinx. I know about you and your team from the news. I'm not a stalker or anything like that." Jinx realized that Raven was still standing soaked in the cold. "Oh, my God! Come in!" She grabbed Raven's arm and jerked her into her apartment and plopped her on the couch. Jinx rushed into her room and put on some shorts and a baggy t-shirt and grabbed some extra clothes before rushing back to the girl on the couch. "Here are some dry clothes. The bathroom is over there, and there's a hairdryer in there. I'll make us some hot cocoa."

Raven lifter herself off the couch and took the clothes into the bathroom. While she changed and dried her hair, she tried to think of a way to find out about the crime the girl had committed. After she was dry she walked out of the bathroom to find Jinx already sipping her hot cocoa, she nodded to another mug on her coffee table. She sat down next to Jinx and picked up her mug. The two girls sat in silence for a few minutes until Raven decided to speak.

"Why did you take that necklace?"

Jinx choked on her drink at the blunt question. "What necklace?"

"You know what necklace."

"Ooh, _that _necklace."

"Mmhmm."

"Well, you see, there's this girl. I can't stop thinking about her. She's beautiful, smart, powerful. She's pretty much amazing. So I decided that I should get her something."

"Would this girl be your girlfriend?"

"Nope, it's actually someone that I just met. She's quite cute."

The room fell silent again. Jinx got off the couch and picked up the necklace. She walked up to Raven and took her hand and pulled her up. Raven was now inches from the other girl's face, and she could smell hot cocoa, cinnamon, and a sweet candy. Jinx unclasped the necklace and placed it on Raven's neck. When she had put the necklace on she softly pulled Raven to her and planted a kiss on her lips.

Raven pulled away regretfully. "I can't. I'm sorry." She walked to the bathroom and got her clothes. She walked past Jinx without a glance, and made her way home.

Jinx had a huge grin plastered on her face as she realized that the other girl still had the necklace.


	4. The Morning After

Not my best chapter, but be nice. :  
Thanks for all the comments and encouragement, it's what is making me keep up with the story.  
I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Raven idly played with her necklace as she strolled along, not really watching where she was going. Her thoughts were in a vicious battle trying to decipher right from wrong. Being attracted to a girl wasn't wrong, she knew that, but the part that bothered her was that the girl in question was, in fact, someone who was supposed to be her "enemy". Also in question was the girl she saw her with at the beach, they were too close to be just friends. What if Jinx wanted to use her for information, or to possibly ruin her reputation, or, the worst yet, to have another notch on her bedpost? But then why would she risk jail just to get her a present?

Raven heard a distant bell ringing off the time. As she counted the third ring she realized that she had walked several blocks past her own house. She turned around and started again on her long walk home.

When she had reached the door she quickly pulled her shirt over the necklace to hide it from prying eyes. She entered the house and was startled to find the lights still on. A glance around the room revealed a very stern looking Robin.

"Where have you been?" he asked impatiently.

Raven stopped in her path as she realized that she hadn't completed her assignment. Racking her brain for excuses she opened her mouth but then closed it when she couldn't think of one.

"You were supposed to catch the thief." Robin spoke.

"I..I couldn't find her."

"I never said it was a girl." His eyes narrowed slightly.

_Damn!_ Raven cursed herself for not thinking of the intricate details. "Well.." she paused as she thought of a way to get out of her mistake. "It was a jewelry store," she rattled out a little too fast. "Who else would steal from there?" As the excuse came out she heard how flimsy the excuse was, but she desperately hoped that he would take it.

He observed her closely, trying to see what she was hiding. After a few moments he reluctantly let her rather obvious folly go. "So, you didn't catch anyone? You've been out for a while."

"Well after I had searched I decided to stop and see a friend." _Note to self: Get better at lying._ "I'm sorry, but I didn't think I had to call in every five minutes. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm quite good at taking care of myself." She turned on her heel, and gracefully stormed out of the room. The door to her room was a mere five feet from her when she saw a green hand dart out and yank her into another room.

Beastboy sat her down on his bed with a broad smile across his face. "So, who is it?" he asked apprehensively.

"Huh?" was all Raven could muster.

"Oh come on." Beastboy rolled his eyes. "You've been gone for hours. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what you were doing."

Raven felt slightly panicked. She had hoped nobody would know what she was doing, but it seemed at least Beastboy knew something. "Wha..What are you talking about?"

"You were with someone! Do I have to spell it out for you? Gosh!" he was getting rather impatient.

Raven tried forming words with her mouth but was very unsuccessful.

"Fine, I'll start with simple questions. Head nods will do for the answers. Do I know them?"

Raven started to get her voice back. "No. I can't talk about this now. It's too confusing right now." With that she got off the bed and made her way out of the room, but before she could make it to the door Beastboy jumped in front of her. She could tell that he wouldn't take no for an answer. "Listen, I'll tell you later. I need sleep." She pushed him out of the way and quickly went to her room. When she was safely inside she sighed heavily as she collapsed onto her bed.

She didn't think that she would actually get much sleep with so much going on, but she surprisingly lulled off into a deep sleep and dreamed only of a pink-haired girl and beautiful heart necklaces. Across the town another girl was dreaming of stolen kisses and violet eyes.


	5. A Graceful Entrance

Here is the next chapter. I hope you like how it turned out.  
Author's Note: There is a mention of Slade in this chapter. For this story Slade is a teenager and he dated Robin. I will try to go into their backstory later on in the story.

* * *

Raven woke up at noon, later that same day, to the sun shining through her window. She untangled herself from her many blankets and walked towards the window and opened it slightly. She stood there for a moment, taking in the fresh air. Looking around her room she realized how messy it was now that the sun was shining on it. She picked up a few items and threw them on her bed before walking to the bathroom.

Raven took a quick, cold shower then changed into a white tank top and dark jeans, brushed her teeth, towel dried her hair, and then pulled it up in a small ponytail before going to the kitchen to get a very late breakfast. Before she left her room she noticed that her necklace was showing. She grabbed an orange scarf and tied it around her neck before walking out of her room. As she neared the kitchen she heard voices chattering away, but when she entered they went silent. All eyes turned towards her, each pair asking different questions. She ignored them and crossed the kitchen to the cupboard and picked up her favorite mug and poured herself some coffee, which had probably been warmer hours before, but was now quite cold. She still felt four pairs of eyes tracking her every move. Still ignoring them, she picked up two s'more pop tarts and placed them in the toaster. After pushing the knob down, she sat down between Starfire and Cyborg as she waited. Taking long, slow sips of her coffee helped her avoid the questioning looks from her friends. Finally, someone decided to speak.

"Raven," Robin started out slow, hoping not to strike her temper. "We have a snapshot of the thief last night." She said nothing, but continued to stare at Robin as he spoke. Taking her silence as consent to go on he spoke again. "Turns out it was a girl, but her face is too blurry to make out much." He pushed a photo towards her, all the while studying her face for some sort of recognition. When she still said nothing, he continued. "She only stole one thing. A necklace" He slid another piece of paper across the table towards her. On it there was a picture of a diamond and pink sapphire heart necklace, which was, at that very moment, around her own neck, which she had strategically covered with an orange scarf.

"Hmm," was all she said in response. Raven finally glanced around to see if her other friends were listening. They were, rather intently in fact. Beastboy's eyes were wide, so wide that they almost looked like saucers. Cyborg, who was in between Raven and Beastboy, held his dripping spoon halfway between his cereal bowl and his mouth, which was wide open. Starfire, on the other hand, was rather peacefully eating an assortment of fresh fruit.

Everyone but Robin and Raven jumped as they heard a loud pop. Raven pushed her chair out and got up to get her pop tarts. After retrieving her pop tarts she reluctantly sat back down. She knew the discussion wasn't over, but she didn't know what to expect.

"Raven, I'm just looking out for you. If you know anything…" Robin was cut off by an angered Raven.

"If I know anything? Don't you mean if I was involved with it? Or if I had someone steal it?" Raven's temper was starting to rise. "What exactly are you insinuating?"

"Raven," Beastboy muttered. "Just calm down."

"I don't need to calm down. I don't like being accused of something that I didn't do!" Raven was getting angrier every second.

"We're not accusing you of anything. It just seems odd that this is the first thief that you have never caught." Raven made a small protesting noise, but Robin continued before she could say anything. "And then you're out for hours after supposedly not even seeing the thief."

"I already told you what I was doing! Can I not even associate with people other than you four?"

"You can be friends with whoever you want, but I suggest that you stay away from the people we're fighting!"

Raven scoffed. "That definitely sounds like an accusation to me!" Both Robin and Raven were on their feet, while the other three people were still sitting in their chairs but were pushed as far away from the two brawling people as they could possibly get.

"Well maybe you need to be accused! Maybe it is the truth! You can't be friends with our enemies!"

"Oh, shut the fuck up! You've done your fair share of mingling with the enemy! Do I even have to bring up Slade?"

"Don't you dare talk about him." Robin's voice was at a low hiss.

"Why not! The only reason we have never caught him is because you don't want your little lover to be thrown in jail!"

Robin slammed his fist on the table, making the dishes clatter and the milk spill. "I said don't talk about him!" Raven knew that the discussion was over at that point. So she once again stormed out of the room.

When she got to her bedroom she shut the door, closed her eyes, and slid down the back of the door onto the floor. She sat there for a few seconds, taking in deep breaths. Suddenly she heard a soft cough, she opened her eyes and they fell on a girl trapped in the window. Her head and the left side of her body was halfway through the window, but it appeared that she couldn't get the other half through. Raven stayed on the floor watching the girl struggle.

"I'll have you know, I'm usually more graceful than this." Jinx spoke up. Raven got off the floor and walked over to Jinx, who was still stuck. "You know, you could help me."

"I could, but I like watching you in odd predicaments." Raven now had a grin on her face and had almost completely forgotten about the fight that was only minutes before. Raven decided to not let Jinx suffer any longer and started pulling her through the window.

"Ow! Ow! My Hair! It's caught!" Jinx yelped.

"Oh, sorry." Raven gently fixed Jinx's hair. She started pulling Jinx again, but this time was more sensitive. When she finally got her free Jinx fell on top of her. Their faces were once again inches apart, and Raven, who was on the bottom, could feel Jinx's leg in between her own two legs. Jinx wasn't heavy but Raven could still feel the pressure on top of her. Jinx tucked a strand of violet hair behind Raven's ear. Raven's right hand moved to Jinx's hip as her other hand made its way to Jinx's head. She stroked the pink hair before gently pushing Jinx's head towards her own. She felt warm breath on her own lips, but before their lips could touch someone barged into the room.

"Raven, I.." before Beastboy could finish what he was saying his eyes fell on the two girls. "I...Wha..? Raven?!" Raven threw Jinx off of her and, as Jinx hit the floor with a loud grunt, dashed across the room. When she slammed the door shut she then threw Beastboy on the bed. Jinx was still sprawled out on the floor next to the bed where Raven had thrown her. Beastboy didn't know where to look, his eyes darted first to Jinx, then back at Raven, then towards the door which had been slammed shut, and then back to Jinx again. His eyes kept darting around the room until he had nowhere else to look.

"Beastboy! What are you doing?" Raven yelled as loudly as she felt was possible without disturbing anyone else.

"What am I doing?! What are _you_ doing? You're the one with a girl on top of you!" Beastboy glanced back at Jinx. Recognition suddenly washed over his face. "Oh! Oh!" He started pointing frantically at Jinx. "That's her! That's the criminal!"

"Shut up, Beastboy! Someone could hear you!" Raven shouted at Beastboy as she helped Jinx off the floor.

"Don't call me a criminal." Jinx looked at Beastboy with slight displeasure on her face. "You don't know me, so please don't talk about something you know nothing about."

"But you are a criminal! You stole a necklace! And who knows what else you have stolen, or done!" Beastboy was back on his feet and he was now a foot from Jinx. Raven stepped in between them before they could do anything.

"Beastboy, let me explain." She wasn't sure how she was going to explain what had been going on, but she knew she couldn't let him tell Robin. Beastboy started pacing the room, after a few seconds of pacing and thinking he sat back down on the bed.

"Explain." Raven looked back at Jinx for some help but the look on Jinx's face proved that she could be of no assistance. Hoping to buy some more time she too started pacing in the same path that Beastboy had paced seconds before. She started racking her brain for something to tell Beastboy about what was going on with the two girls, but she realized that not even she knew what was going on. However, she attempted an explanation. "Well, see.." she couldn't think of anything, so she tried again. "We met the other night, and we just hit it off." She knew that Beastboy wouldn't let it go at that, and, just like on cue, he started asking questions.

"Wait. The other night? So _she_ was who you were with?" He pointed at Jinx.

"Yes."

"You don't have to sound so disgusted. I mean, sure I'm a girl, but I'm very nice." Jinx flashed a huge grin at Beastboy.

"I don't care if you're a girl; I care if you're a criminal. And stealing jewelry and breaking into other people's homes doesn't exactly equal 'nice'." He turned back towards Raven. "What do you think you're doing? You know if Robin caught you would be ostracized. And what about the press? They would have a field day if they ever caught wind of a Teen Titan going out with a villain."

"We're not going out." Raven said, a little too hasty.

"Well sure, not yet." Jinx spoke up. Raven and Beastboy both turned to look at her, both pairs of eyes were very wide.

"Um..what?" Raven thought for a moment that she hadn't heard right, but as she processed it in her head she couldn't doubt what Jinx had said.

"Well I didn't want to ask you out in front of this guy," she pointed at Beastboy. "But I guess now I have to."

"But..but you already have a girlfriend, don't you" Raven was baffled as she thought back to the beach and the blonde girl.

"Not anymore. I dumped her a couple days ago. She was upset, but I had to do it. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to see you." Raven was now sitting on the bed next to Beastboy and they were both taking in everything Jinx had just said.

Beastboy was the first to get everything through his brain. "So, do you like her?" His question was addressed to Raven even though he still wasn't looking at her. Raven looked up with a shocked expression on her face. She thought about the question before choosing to answer it.

"Yeah," she finally spoke up. "I do." Jinx, who was still sitting behind Raven and Beastboy, suddenly broke into a huge grin and almost squealed with delight, but she stopped herself to allow the two to continue their conversation.

"What's your name?" He was now talking to Jinx, but he didn't look at her either.

"Jinx," she spoke up, with a slight squeak from surprise. Both Jinx and Raven then looked at each other, neither were sure of what Beastboy would do.

"Ok, well now I know who you are in case I ever need to use it." Beastboy got up and walked towards the door. When his hand rested on the door he paused. "If you hurt her in any way you will regret ever meeting me." And with those final words he exited the room and left the two very stunned girls by themselves.

"Well he's a lot nicer than I thought he would be." Jinx broke the silence. Raven's gaze snapped back to Jinx.

"What are you doing here?" Suddenly Raven was very serious.

"I thought I made it clear. I wanna take you out sometime." Jinx flashed one of her sparkling smiles.

"You could've gotten caught." Raven said in a motherly tone. "Why would you risk getting caught just to come see me?"

"Because you're worth it." Jinx leaned forward and kissed Raven softly before going back to the window. Before Raven could process what had just happened Jinx was already halfway out the window.

"Wait!" Jinx looked back with a hopeful look. "I'd love to go out with you." Jinx once again flashed a smile.

"Okay then, I'll be back later to pick you up." And with that she went the rest of the way out the window so much more graceful than she had been coming in.


	6. An Afternoon Shopping Trip

I am truly sorry that it has been almost a year since I have updated this. I feel as if I have abandoned all of my loyal readers. Anywho, here is the long-awaited next chapter to Shades of Grey. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Raven was excited. So excited, in fact, that she took another shower and had thrown almost her entire wardrobe on the floor in her search for the perfect outfit. After thirty minutes of failed attempts she grabbed her money off the nightstand and proceeded to leave the house.

Beastboy had caught sight of Raven when she walked out the door. He quickly made his way after her.

"Raven!" Beastboy yelled to get her attention but she continued walking. He caught up with her just as she was turning the corner. "Raven, we need to talk."

"What exactly do we _need_ to talk about." She said it as a statement rather than a question.

"Why her?" It wasn't just a question. It was a question from someone that simply wanted to understand.

"If you want to grill me then you're going to have to help me pick out an outfit," Raven said as she disappeared into the clothing store. Beastboy sighed as he followed her.

"I'm worried." Raven turned around and Beastboy's eyes confirmed what he had just said.

"Why?" Raven pleadingly asked.

"I don't understand why you like her. She's a criminal, she stands for everything that you're against."

Raven turned away. "You can't prove that."

"Actually, I can." Beastboy pulled out a few sheets of paper from his back jean pocket. "She is a student at Hive Academy, one of the best." Raven was now moving dresses around as she tried to ignore what Beastboy was saying. "That necklace isn't the only thing she was stolen, in total she has stolen almost 400,000 dollars worth of stuff ranging from cars to jewelry to money."

"Stop it."

"Armed robbery. Multiple break-ins. Resisting arrest. Police battery charges."

"Stop it!" Raven's temper flared as she turned towards Beastboy.

"No! You need to hear this!" Beastboy's temper matched her own for a moment. "I just want you to be careful. Raven, I love you. You're like my sister and I want to protect you." Beastboy walked slowly towards Raven and he set his hands on her shoulders. "I can tell that you like her, but do you really know her? I'm afraid that she might be dangerous. What if she is setting a trap for you?"

Raven started to tear up. "I've thought about all of that, I really have, but she is good. I can tell. Something deep inside of her is good."

"But how deep?" Concern still painted Beastboy's voice.

"What the hell do you want me to do?! Turn her into the police? You know I can't do that!" Raven's temper was coming out again.

"I know. I'm just telling you to be extra cautious. Plus, you don't want Robin to find out." Beastboy turned to the clothing racks and sorted through them.

"So, you don't mind if I go out with her..?" Raven was a little more than stunned.

"No, not really." Beastboy held up a simple, strapless light pink dress. "This will match the necklace perfectly."

Raven grabbed at her throat only to realize that the scarf was still covering the necklace. She jumped on Beastboy, making him stumble a few feet backwards, and gave him the biggest hug she had ever given anyone.


	7. An Eventful First Date

Raven had just slipped into her new dress when there was a knock on the window

Raven had just slipped into her new dress when there was a knock on the window. She turned to see Jinx in a black dress with a huge smile plastered on her face. Raven walked to the window and pulled it open; she took Jinx's hand and helped her into her room.

"You know, we have got to find another way to get you into my room." Raven grinned at Jinx.

"Yeah, because I could just walk through the front door and have your friends attack me."

"Fine fine, I get your point." Raven pulled Jinx in for a quick kiss. "I really hope that you have something planned for tonight other than standing around my room."

"Well, we can always end here, but I do actually have something planned." Jinx jumped out the window pulling Raven along with her.

* * *

"Well Jinx, I must say that I feel a little overdressed." Raven was lying on a blanket on the beach looking up at the stars while Jinx was putting the leftovers from their dinner back in her basket. After cleaning up Jinx laid down next to her date and snaked her arm across the other girl's waist.

"Now, why would I take you to a crappy movie and dinner when our relationship has been so erratic?"

"I'm just afraid that you won't be able to top this." Raven smirked even though she knew Jinx couldn't see her face.

"Oh honey, I believe that the next date is up to you."

Both of the girls were being lulled to sleep by the sound of the crashing waves and the cool breeze. Suddenly, Jinx heard something other than the waves and the steady beating of Raven's heart. She opened her eyes to see the shadow of a girl standing in front of her. "I'm rather disappointed in you, Jinx."

"Becky," Jinx lifted herself off of the blanket only to see more of her classmates, including Gizmo and Mammoth. "What are you doing?"

Raven had woken up when she felt the other girl get up. "Jinx, what is going on?"

"How can you do this? You know very well that there are terrible consequences to cozying up to the enemy."

"You shouldn't have come here." Jinx backed up pushing Raven behind her.

"You can fix this, Jinx. Just hand her over." Becky and the students slowly made their way towards Raven and Jinx. Becky raised her hands.

"Raven, go. Now!" Raven heard the fear in Jinx's voice, but she couldn't leave without her. At that moment Becky clapped her hands above her head and a bright light knocked Raven twenty feet back before she had the chance to defend herself. Her head hit a rock and her vision went blurry.

Jinx saw Raven fly back and she was filled with fury. Without turning around she threw a powerful spell towards Becky. The rest of the students advanced more aggressively towards her, except for Gizmo and Mammoth.

* * *

The four remaining titans were on their way to the beach to handle a reported disturbance. They saw about fifteen Hive students and were about to charge when they saw Raven lying in the sand.

"Raven!" Beastboy ran up to her and cradled her in his arms. He looked up at Robin. "She hit her head. She's unconscious."

"Take her to the car." Robin ran off to the gathering of criminals with Starfire and Cyborg behind him. Beastboy saw spells and hand-to-hand combat as he carried Raven to the car.

"Beastboy," Raven's voice was faint but he could hear his name.

"Don't worry, Raven. She won't get away with this." He laid Raven in the backseat of the car. "I can't believe we trusted her." He turned and was about to join the fight when he felt Raven grab his arm.

"Wait," He turned to see her looking at him desperately. "It wasn't her. It wasn't Jinx." Raven let go of his arm as she slipped back into the darkness.

Beastboy ran towards the fight as he saw Robin and a few Hive students cornering Jinx. "Robin!" Robin turned slightly at the sound of his name. Gizmo and Mammoth took the chance and grabbed Jinx. Mammoth threw a couple Hive students out of the way while helicopter blades rose out of Gizmo's suit and lifted the three of them into the air. Gizmo shot a look back at Beastboy before they sped off into the night.

Beastboy stopped in his tracks as the rest of the students made their departures. Robin kicked some sand into the air in a fit of rage. Beastboy heard him scream unintelligibly. Finally, He let Starfire take his arm and walk him back to the car. They all silently loaded into the car, taking great care to not disturb Raven.

"She got away," Robin sounded desperate and lost. "I let her get away, and after what she did to Raven."

Beastboy stroked Raven's hair. "She didn't do it," Beastboy's voice was barely louder than a whisper.


	8. The Aftermath

Jinx was flailing in Mammoth's arms, but to no avail. Gizmo was them somewhere far away. Finally, they stopped at what appeared to be an abandoned house. Gizmo went in first while Mammoth followed dragging Jinx along. After Mammoth let her go she went hysterical. She started hitting Mammoth and screaming. "Take me back! Why did you bring me here?! Take me back to Raven!"

"The Titans got her," Gizmo replied to her rant nonchalantly as he typed something into the computer that took up almost a whole wall.

"What? No, they won't know what has happened." Jinx was filled with worry. "Please, let me go find her."

"Not now." Gizmo turned towards Jinx. "We'll go when we're better prepared, and when we know what is going on."

* * *

Beastboy carried Raven into their house and laid her down in their medical room on the bed as the other Titans walked in behind him.

"We have to find out where she is."

"I told you, she didn't do it." Beastboy was starting to get upset; he clenched his teeth and gripped the side of the bed.

"You don't know that." Robin's voice was rising. "It could have been a trap."

"It wasn't! Raven told me!"

"Come on guys, calm down." Cyborg's plea was ignored by the arguing boys.

"Raven doesn't even know anything about this girl! She was being played!"

"She's not as stupid as you think!"

"Well, she was stupid enough to get involved with that girl! She's in a coma because of her!" At those words Beastboy gave up the arguing and resorted to violence. He jumped on Robin and they rolled around, next to Raven's bed, each throwing punches until Cyborg and Starfire managed to tear them apart. "You can't do this around Raven!" Cyborg had found his time to be filled with anger. "Get the hell out of here!"

Robin walked off to his room, Beastboy and Starfire followed him. "Robin, she loves her. She wouldn't put herself in so much danger if she didn't; you know that." Starfire started pleading with Robin as he prepared to find Jinx.

"I can't let her get away with this! Raven could have been killed!"

"You can't punish other people for what you have lost!" Starfire was more worked up than she had ever been before. Her outburst stopped Robin in his path. "You've gone through some terrible things; you loved him, and you always will. I know that and I accept it, but just because he turned on you does not mean that everyone is like that. Jinx is not Slade, and Raven is not you." Robin turned to Starfire with a look of hurt and understanding. He walked towards her and wrapped her in his arms. Star whispered, through her tears, "One day he will come back, and you will go with him. Raven loves Jinx just as you love Slade. You don't want to make her choose between her friends and her love. You know what you would choose." She unclasped herself from Robin's arms and went to keep Raven company with Robin collapsed on the bed.

Beastboy made his way over to the bed to join Robin. "Does she really love her?"

"I believe she does," Beastboy put his arm around Robin's shoulders. "We need to find her and tell her what has happened to Raven, she will want to know." Robin simply nodded his head. "Listen, when this is all over I will help you find him."

* * *

Jinx had finally fallen asleep on the worn down couch, after telling her best friends everything. Gizmo and Mammoth were trying to plan their next move. They knew that they needed to get her to Raven, but they weren't sure how.

"How can we get into their house without them even noticing?" Mammoth was thinking aloud to Gizmo.

"We might not have to worry about getting past them. I think Beastboy will be willing to help us."

"And how do you expect to talk Beastboy into that, not to mention; how are you going to get him alone?" Gizmo just smiled mischievously as he continued working on his computer.


	9. A New Romance

According to Jinx's directions Gizmo had gone through Raven's bedroom window and found Beastboy's room. Beastboy had been lying in his bed reading a book when Gizmo walked in. Gizmo stood in the doorway and watched the engrossed boy.

"Gizmo?" Beastboy finally noticed the boy in his room. He set down his book and sat up on his bed.

Gizmo noted the Beastboy was rather calm for someone whose house had just been broken into. "So, you know who I am?"

"I've heard of you." Beastboy decided to get out of his bed. "And, I've seen you around."

"I didn't think you noticed me. It seemed like you were always trying to hide."

"I suppose I was." Beastboy motioned for Gizmo to take a seat on his bed; Gizmo chose the computer chair instead.

"Why?" Even though it was one word, a simple syllable, it was full of mysterious emotion. Beastboy noticed that Gizmo was truly interested, for some unknown reason.

"Why did you break into our home? I know it's not just for a little chat." Beastboy quickly changed the subject, he wasn't ready to answer the other boy's question and he wasn't sure of even how to answer it.

"Well, Jinx wants to see Raven. I figured it would be safer if I checked everything out first. You need to know that what happened to Raven wasn't Jinx's fault. I know you won't believe me, but…"

"I believe you." Beastboy interrupted Gizmo. He was stunned for a moment, he had had a long speech planned out to convince the boy that was known to be incredibly stubborn. "Raven told me. And I know that they care too much about each other to intentionally inflict harm upon one another."

"Well, now that we have that sorted out let's get back to my question. Why are you hiding who you are?"

"I'm not…" Beastboy was trying to convince himself more than the other boy.

"I don't believe that, and you don't either." Gizmo got out of the chair and slowly started making his way towards Beastboy. "You accept everyone else." Every second Gizmo got closer. "You even help others accept themselves." Gizmo stopped not even two inches in front of the other boy. Beastboy was slightly trembling; his heart was beating faster and faster. "Why can't you accept yourself?"

"I… I…" Beastboy tried to piece some intelligible words together, but this time he was interrupted by Gizmo's lips upon his own. Beastboy felt electricity pulse through them both. He forgot about everything else and all of his attention was focused completely on the boy whose warm body was pressed up against his. Without thinking, Beastboy pulled Gizmo down onto his bed. Neither of them noticed the noise they had made or that they had woken someone up.

* * *

Cyborg had been watching over Raven until he had been woken by a thud within the house. He immediately checked on Raven. Once he saw that she was alright he made his way out of the room. He walked past his own room and peeked in to see that everything was in place. Next, he checked Robin and Starfire's room where they were asleep. Then he passed by Raven's room. He stopped when he felt a cool breeze. He walked back towards Raven's room and looked around the entire room; he saw the window was open and he shut it before he left her room. As he approached Beastboy's room he saw a light coming from under the door. He slowly made his way towards the door and listened in.

He decided to open the door after he couldn't figure out what was happening in Beastboy's room. He set his hand on the doorknob, but before he could even turn it there was a noise behind him. He turned around to see Jinx and Mammoth making their way into the hallway from Raven's room. They hadn't noticed Cyborg yet.

"We need to wait for Gizmo," Mammoth was trying to convince Jinx to be more patient. She had given up waiting for Gizmo to let them into the house; she had made her way into the Titans house so she could see the girl she longed for.

"You both worry too much. I've been in this house, I know my way around and I won't wake anyone up." That was when Mammoth noticed Cyborg at the end of the hall.

"Um, Jinx, I think someone might already be awake." Jinx moved her gaze onto Cyborg.

"Cyborg, I just want to see Raven." She started pleading with him, not knowing how he felt about her and the situation that Raven was in.

"I don't think that would be good right now. She isn't doing so well." Cyborg knew that Raven's condition wasn't entirely Jinx's fault, but he was still upset with her for putting Raven in such a dangerous situation.

They had forgotten to keep their voices to a whisper and had woken up the only two people in the house that were sleeping. First, Beastboy and Gizmo emerged out of Beastboy's room, slightly disheveled. Then, Starfire and Robin joined the crowd in the hallway.

"What is going on out here?" Robin's voice barely had any anger in it.

"Robin, I'm sorry, I need to see Raven." Jinx was more afraid of Robin than of all the other Titans combined. She knew that he didn't approve of the relationship and she wasn't sure how he would react to her breaking into their house.

"Raven is in there." He pointed towards the medical room. Everyone was stunned by his calm reaction. Jinx stood in the same spot for a moment until she realized he was telling her the truth. As she rushed towards the room Robin said, "I would prefer it if people started using the door instead of the windows."


	10. Happy Beginning

Jinx rushed into the room where Raven laid. Instantly, she broke down when she saw her love lying helplessly connected to tubes and IVs. She took Raven's hand in her own and joined her on the bed.

"I'm so sorry, baby." As her tears soaked the pillow she started to fall into a much needed sleep.

* * *

"Gizmo, we should probably leave now," Mammoth said as he turned towards the door.

Gizmo looked at Beastboy. "I think I'm going to stay her for tonight." Mammoth had a questioning look on his face. "You know, just to keep an eye on Jinx." Gizmo looked back at Mammoth.

Mammoth walked into Raven's room. "I suppose I'll stay too. Just in case you, you know… fall asleep."

As soon as Mammoth shut the door Beastboy grabbed the other boy's hand and pulled him back into his room.

* * *

Robin had already gone back to bed. Starfire came out of the bathroom and joined him under the covers. She slowly rubbed his arm as she started to talk to him. "I'm proud of you. I know that was hard for you to do."

Robin flipped over to his back. "I hope it was the right thing, for Raven." He turned his head to look at Starfire's face in the dark. "Honey," he rubbed her cheek with his right hand. "I'm sorry that I've caused you pain, it was never my intention. I guess I just never realized my love for him."

"We don't need to talk about this, I understand. He will always come before me."

"But it doesn't mean that I don't love you. I couldn't survive without you, you keep me sane." Robin softly kissed Starfire. "I will always be there for you, as I know you would be for me too."

"You're the best friend I have ever had. And even though you are not meant to be with me I know that we will stay in each other's lives as great friends. Until the time comes for you to leave me, I simply ask that you love me."

Robin's smile pierced through the dark. "Always. And forever."

* * *

Cyborg finally had a chance to sleep in his own bed since Jinx was watching over Raven. He quietly crept into their room. He saw that Jinx had fallen asleep and he laid an extra blanket on top of the two girls. He walked out of the room and as he shut the door he whispered, "I hope that she will eventually wake up, for you."

* * *

Robin woke up alone in his bed. He took a quick shower and changed his clothes before he left the room for breakfast. On his way to the kitchen he noticed how the house was so silent. Cyborg was frying bacon and eggs and toasting bread while Starfire was eating pancakes. Robin grabbed a plate and piled a few pancakes on it before he sat down next to Starfire.

"So, how is she doing?" Robin asked Cyborg while he took a bite of his pancakes.

Cyborg finished his cooking and set the food on separate platters. "The same." He didn't look at Robin as he replied. He got milk and juice out of the fridge and set them next to the food. "It's still not definite if she'll wake up." The room stayed somber while the three friends ate their breakfast.

Beastboy, Gizmo, and Mammoth entered the kitchen and joined the other three for breakfast. Robin finally broke the infinite silence. "Has Jinx been up yet?"

"She hasn't left Raven's side," Cyborg said while everyone continued staring at their food. Robin got up from the table, grabbed an extra plate, and loaded it with food. He left the kitchen and made his way towards Jinx and Raven. He noticed Jinx lying on the bed next to Raven, both seemingly asleep. He set the food on the bedside table and quietly tried to leave.

"She's not going to wake up, is she?" Jinx asked in a raspy voice.

"I don't know…" Robin debated in his mind whether or not he should tell her the truth. "She's not supposed to," he decided it would be best to not give her false hope. "I'm so sorry."

Jinx sat up in the bed and looked at Robin. "Thank you for being honest." She started nibbling at the food next to her. "I'm really sorry though. I didn't mean to put her in danger." Her red eyes started to water. "It's all my fault that she is like this."

Robin sat down next to Jinx and put his arm around her. "Don't blame yourself; you didn't know. I know that you would never intentionally hurt her."

Jinx suddenly wrapped her arms around Robin and her tears started falling again. Robin held her tightly and cautiously let his own tears out.

* * *

It had been five days since the accident and the doctor had told the Titans and Jinx that Raven had few days left. Jinx had rarely left Raven's bedside, while everyone else was visiting continuously. They were all preparing to say their goodbyes at any moment. It was the middle of the night and Jinx was alone with Raven. Jinx was completely crushed and numb; nothing in her world mattered anymore. She returned to the bed and kissed Raven. She mumbled into her ear "I love you" before she returned to another restless sleep.

The next morning Jinx woke up to a mysterious movement next to her. She opened her eyes and sat up just to see that Raven's eyes were peering back at her. Raven lifted her hand up to stroke Jinx's cheek. "Did you miss me, dear?" She smiled at Jinx's stunned look.

Jinx squealed as she collapsed on top of Raven. She started crying tears of joy as Raven wrapped her arms around her.

The Titans, alerted by Jinx's squeal, rushed into the room. They stopped in their tracks when they saw that Raven was awake. "Oh my God…" Starfire was the only one that could form words. "Someone needs to call the doctor." Cyborg took that as his cue and hurried out of the room to get the phone. They were all overcome with joy; Robin grabbed Starfire's hand while a huge smile swept across Beastboy's face.

Finally, Jinx got off of Raven to let her sit up. Everyone crowded around her bed. "Well, it looks like you got your happy ending." Robin smiled at them both.

Raven looked into Jinx's eyes and held her hands. "This isn't even close to an ending." She smiled as she pressed her lips against Jinx's.


	11. Epilogue

**Ten years later.**

Robin sat in the waiting room at the local hospital. He was soon joined by Starfire and Mammoth; they all exchanged hugs.

"How much longer?" Jinx asked Robin.

"The doctor said within the hour."

"Have you called Gizmo and Beastboy?" Mammoth inquired.

"I didn't want to bother them. I mean, they just left on their honeymoon." Robin looked at Starfire. "I suppose we should call them, though. Could you do it?"

"Of course I will," Starfire walked off to find a place where she could have some privacy.

Robin and Mammoth sat down next to each other while they waited in silence. Starfire returned just moments before Jinx came out to see them. "You can come back now," she said with a proud grin on her face.

They followed her through the halls to see Raven. Jinx looked back at them gleefully before she opened the door. They entered to see Raven holding a newborn child in her arms. Raven smiled up at them even though she looked exhausted. Jinx sat down next to her and wrapped her arm around her wife and baby.

"She's adorable!" Starfire yelped as she put her hands to her face. They crept closer to see the tiny infant.

"She is beautiful," Robin stared down at his goddaughter. "What's her name?"

Raven grinned at her daughter. "Grey."

* * *

Thank you to everyone who stayed with my story through almost two years, especially my best friend ever, Leeann. I am sorry that it took so long for me to finish. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with my final addition to this story.

Again, thank you all for your dedication. I hope you will look at my other stories and will be able to offer constructive criticism.


End file.
